Thérapie sur un ange
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: AU à partir de la saison 6. Lorsque Castiel déprime, Crowley se propose de jouer le psychologue pour lui. Ce que l'ange n'avait pas prévu, c'était que cette thérapie allait tout changer de son destin.


**Bonsoir à tout le monde! Aujourd'hui je vous propose un OS slash sur une relation qu'on a trop peu vu dans les fics, malheureusement :( Elle se passe dans la saison 6 et c'est un AU en quelque sorte^^ Attention, le rated T est fait pour quelque chose, même si...non, je vous laisse découvrir!**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite de passer un agréable moment (:**

* * *

Ses mains tremblaient légèrement parfois, menaçant de faire tomber au sol son verre de whisky. Un regard qui se voulait moqueur se penchait souvent sur lui et l'observait durant quelques secondes pour s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas provoquer de catastrophe. Le regard vert émeraude se teintait d'inquiétude au fur et à mesure qu'il voyait l'être ailé se ramollir sur son siège, l'air déprimé.

-Cassie, en général quand on offre une boisson à quelqu'un, c'est pour la boire..., réprimanda-t-il gentiment.

-Je sais, Crowley, j'ai appris cette coutume avant que tu me le dises.

-Ah, dans ce cas pourquoi tu ne bois pas ce whisky ? Je ne vais pas t'empoisonner tu sais ? Même si j'avoue que l'envie me prend parfois...nous sommes un couple étrange, ne trouves-tu pas ? sourit-il sournoisement.

Hélas Castiel ne lui jeta pas un seul regard, se contentant de scruter le liquide enfermé dans ce verre de luxe. Il se demandait comment un humain pouvait faire pour boire cette chose piquant la gorge, mais accepta finalement d'en prendre une gorgée. Le liquide coula dans sa gorge, le brûlant légèrement. Il fit une grimace et avala tout le reste avant de reposer le calice vide.

-Tu vois, c'est pas compliqué ! T'as de la chance d'être un emplumé à joli fessier, parce que les bestioles poilues que nous sommes nous les humains et démons peuvent être bourrées après avoir bu ce truc dégueulasse ! ronronna le démon.

-Es-tu bourré alors ?

-Un peu...j'aime bien prendre une cuite de temps en temps. Allez mon mignon, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas..., soupira Crowley, s'installant sur son divan d'une grande qualité et invitant Castiel à venir en lui faisant un geste de main.

L'ange hésita un instant et vint finalement s'asseoir aux côtés de son ennemi associé. Il s'obstina cependant à ne rien dire, aimant ce soudain silence entre eux. Etonnamment, Crowley ne pipa mot durant cette pause, ne cherchant même pas à gêner Castiel ou à lui faire des blagues foireuses, car il savait que l'ange à ses côtés n'allait pas bien. L'avantage d'être le roi de l'enfer.

-Chaton, tu devrais quand même me parler...ou alors je te présente à un psychologue ? Tu sais que certains sont très compétents et qu'ils te donnent une furieuse envie de les torturer pendant longtemps ? commença soudainement Crowley.

-Mais s'ils sont compétents, pourquoi veux-tu les torturer ?! s'interrogea Castiel en retour, fronçant les sourcils.

-Compétents n'est pas vraiment le mot, t'as raison. Je rectifie. Ces fichus psys croient qu'ils lisent dans ton esprit cinglé et ils te sortent des conclusions complètement horribles, et à la fin tu as juste envie de les massacrer à la tronçonneuse ! marmonna le démon.

-Pardonne-moi de dire ça, mais je sens comme une pointe de vécu dans ta voix...Crowley, tu as déjà été voir un psy ?! s'étonna-t-il, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux.

-Pas moi, mais mon adorable véhicule, si ! Il était trop amoureux d'une star de la télé, tu sais, la blonde dans Stargate qui joue aussi une brune dans Sanctuary ? Et il a beaucoup pleuré quand il a appris la mort de Severus Ro...

-Je ne comprends pas tes références, Crowley ! s'interposa le pauvre ange.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, il faudra donc que je te fasse découvrir tout cela ! Allez p'tit cœur, crache le morceau. Qu'est-ce qui te rend si peu bavard ?

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être bavard, songea Castiel.

-Cassie ! le gronda alors Crowley. Bon, tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? On va jouer à un jeu ! Couche-toi sur mon superbe divan et moi je ferais le psy pour toi, finit par déclarer le démon moqueur.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté pour réponse, ce qui eut le don d'exaspérer son associé. L'ange avait beau être sexy et intéressant quand il le voulait, Crowley avait parfois une furieuse envie de l'écraser menue entre ses mains et ses pieds. Dommage que Castiel ait un véhicule aussi attirant, sinon il ne se serait pas gêné pour l'aplatir comme une crêpe sous ses chaussures cirées parfaitement. Ne voyant aucune réaction chez l'ange, son complice se décida à le bouger de là tout seul. Il détala du divan douillet et se chargea d'allonger Castiel à sa place, prenant soin de lui mettre un coussin rose et vert sous la tête pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise. L'être céleste ne put que froncer un sourcil sans protester, et regarda l'autre faire. Il se retrouva finalement confortablement installé sur la surface moelleuse, et l'envie de bouger ses ailes lui vint, mais il se retint. Hors de question de montrer ses ailes en public, surtout devant un démon, il se sentirait nu comme un ver comme ça.

-Alors voici à quoi on va jouer. Tu vas me dire tout ce que tu ressens en ce moment, et moi je vais jouer Freud. Tu sais qui c'est au moins ?

-Oui, j'ai déjà été le voir dans son Paradis, répondit tranquillement Castiel.

-Oh mon pauvre...bref, et si tu en parles à qui que ce soit, je te promets de t'arracher les plumes une à une ! menaça-t-il brièvement.

-Je ne pense pas que Freud dirait ça à un patient, réfléchit calmement l'ange.

-Cassie ! Bon, commence.

-D'accord...je dois parler de ce que je ressens en ce moment ?

-Oui ! grommela le démon, s'affalant sur son fauteuil pour ne pas risquer de gigoter durant la séance qui s'annonçait...horriblement apocalyptique.

-Pour commencer, je suis extrêmement surpris qu'une abomination démoniaque s'occupe de moi. En fait, je n'aime pas ce démon parce qu'il essaye constamment de tuer mes protégés, mais j'avoue que depuis quelques temps il est plus intéressant à mes yeux. J'ai souvent envie de le transpercer de mon épée d'ange pour le voir pourrir en enfer, parce qu'il m'horripile avec ses anecdotes sexuelles, débuta-t-il alors d'une manière calme.

Tout au long de son monologue, Crowley avait ouvert les yeux de plus en plus en grand. On pouvait maintenant le comparer à une grenouille avec de gros yeux qui vous fait un regard idiot. Sa justification : son patient parlait de lui et lui avouait qu'il voulait l'épingler sur un pic et le renvoyer en enfer. Maudit ange, un peu décence tout de même ! Le démon se retint à grande peine de dire quelque chose à l'ange qui se reposait, inutile de lui donner d'autres envies meurtrières. Il préféra essayer d'écouter les absurdités de cet énergumène.

-Et puis je me sens coupable, aussi. Coupable parce que je suis entrain de trahir Dean et Sam avec ce même démon. Mais je me dis que je le fais pour le Paradis, pour éviter la guerre civile. Je ne suis pas totalement sûr que Dean pourrait comprendre, mais j'ai foi en Sam. Je sais qu'il est plus compréhensible...

_« Tu parles... »_ pensa bassement Crowley, reniflant de dégoût.

-J'ai peur de faire une bêtise, et je ne sais pas comment faire pour savoir si je fais mal les choses. Tu as une idée ?

-On parlera des solutions plus tard, chaton. Permets-moi de te dire que tes réflexions sur ma grande et unique personne étaient très déplaisantes à entendre ! se vexa Crowley.

-Tu m'as demandé de raconter ce que je pensais, nota cependant Castiel.

-Oui, bon...et arrête avec ces beaux yeux bleus qui me regardent comme un chien battu, je déteste ça !

-Pardon, s'excusa simplement l'être céleste. Alors, que fait-on maintenant que j'ai fini de me confesser ?

-T'as vraiment un problème de vocabulaire toi...alors on va jouer à un autre jeu, tu veux ? Je te dis un mot et toi...toi tu me dis la première chose qui te vient à l'esprit quand tu penses à ce mot, déclara avec exaspération le démon après avoir bien réfléchi à ce qu'il allait faire.

Tout en parlant, il sortit une nouvelle bouteille. Une bouteille de champagne, cette fois, pour varier les plaisirs de saveurs sur sa langue en manque de boisson alcoolisée. Il en proposa un verre à son compagnon d'infortune, ce que l'autre ne refusa pas pour une fois. Après avoir trinqués, en se regardant dans les yeux, chose rare, les deux êtres opposés burent tout le liquide contenu dans le verre, et reprirent la séance. Castiel jugea préférable de reprendre sa position de départ : allongé sur le divan, le coussin sous sa tête et les yeux ouverts cette fois. Il devait bien se concentrer.

-On commence ! Alors...Triangle ?

-Bermudes !

-Création ?

-Dieu.

-Sois plus inventif, chaton...ah, justement ! Chat ?

-Euh...miaow ?

-Cassie ! rouspéta le démon.

-Mais c'est un mot, protesta Castiel, croisant les bras pour montrer qu'il boudait.

-Bon, on passe celle-là. Horreur ?

-Crowley ! fit-il rapidement.

-Merci pour ce charmant compliment, stupide ange que je vais massacrer ! On continue avec...douleur ?

-Âme ! Parce que les âmes peuvent avoir mal, se justifia-t-il en voyant le regard interloqué de son médecin amateur et remonté.

-Tu dérailles, chaton...manger ?

-Euh...attends, j'en ai un ! Tarte !

-Pas très original, mon mignon...Dean te tuerait sur place. Héros ?

-Superman.

-Pfff, t'es nul. Attention, on va entrer dans la cours des grands. Et ne réplique pas que tu es gigantesque sous ta vraie forme, chaton, parce que ça je le sais déjà ! Alors, tiens-toi prêt. Extase ?

-Pégase ? Ca rime...

-T'es mal parti toi. C'est pas grave...pénis ?

-Epines ! sourit l'ange, fier de lui. Mais oui, les chats ont des pénis à épines.

-Tu es cinglé, je te le confirme, soupira le démon en arrêtant.

-Non s'il te plaît, continuons ! Ca me détend, malgré que ce soit dur à avouer..., admit l'ange en croyant presque rougir.

-Tu en redemandes ? Super, chaton ! Tiens toi prêt...je te propose...pizza ?

-Porno !

-Hein ?! s'étrangla Crowley, croyant mourir sous l'asphyxie au bout de quelques minutes sans bien respirer !

-Dean m'a fait regardé un film de porno avec un livreur de pizza et une vilaine jeune femme.

-Oh mais qu'est-ce qu'il te fait voir ce crétin ? Bon, si tu es parti dans ce jeu...longueur ?

-26 cm !

-J'en ai une comme ça, chaton, c'est génial hein ? sourit le démon, ne pouvant s'empêcher de ne pas être sérieux.

-Une ? De quoi parles-tu ?

-Laisse tomber, mon mignon...que dirais-tu de...baiser ?

-Embrasser ? se hasarda l'ange.

Durant le reste de leur jeu portant peu à peu sur la sexualité, entrecoupés par des pauses pour boire un peu et parler et expliquer certains termes, Crowley et Castiel s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre, l'un couché sur le canapé, l'autre se penchant vers lui.

-Désir ? continua gentiment Crowley, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Amour ? réfléchit Castiel.

-Différencie les deux, cher petit ange. L'amour c'est...beurk, trop bisounours, mais le désir c'est délicieux à ressentir. On continue avec un petit dernier et après la séance est finie ! Alors...envie ?

-Toi, murmura l'ange, alors que son corps finit calé contre celui du démon.

-Ca ce n'est pas une phrase entière, chaton, remarqua avec un soupçon de malice Crowley.

-J'ai envie de toi, Crowley, lança Castiel courageusement, soutenant le regard de défi de l'autre énergumène à la petite barbe naissante.

-Tes propos sont très déplacés, chaton, tu le sais ? sourit-il, d'humeur joueuse.

-Je ne veux plus jouer ! Est-ce que tu accepterais d'être...je ne sais pas quel est le mot..., hésita l'ange, ne se rendant pas compte de ce qu'il disait.

-Etre ton amant, par exemple ? Je dois avouer que ça me plairait beaucoup en effet, mais sachant que tu es vierge et que Dean te tuerait pour avoir osé faire l'amour avec moi...

-Il ne le saura pas.

-Sérieux, Cassie, tu veux qu'un démon te déflore alors qu'ils sont brutaux en général, moi exclu comme il se doit !

-Bah...je suis un ange, je n'aurais pas mal. Mais ça ne change pas le fait que j'ai envie de toi !

-Chaton, tu es dingue, ton médecin te le confirme, soupira gentiment Crowley alors que ses lèvres parcouraient déjà le cou de l'ange.

Ce dernier eut un léger frisson en sentant des petits baisers se déposer sur sa peau découverte. Trop pris dans cette sensation inédite, il n'aperçut pas tout de suite une main baladeuse se faufilant sans son consentement sous sa chemise.

-T'es musclé, remarqua Crowley avec un sourire. Par contre à l'avenir, quand nous serons tous les deux, j'aimerais que tu enlèves ta cravate ! On est pas à un entretien que je sache, grommela-t-il, mécontent de voir une cravate encore une fois.

Il s'en débarrassa très rapidement, ses doigts claquants enlevant l'horrible cravate mal faite de son futur amant. Celui-ci essaya de protester, mais la main sur son torse remonta tracer ses muscles près de sa poitrine. L'autre main ne perdit pas de temps, allant s'accrocher à l'entrejambe de l'ange qui haletait déjà.

-Crowley ! protesta-t-il.

-Tu as envie de moi ou pas, chaton ? Alors laisse moi t'apprendre les subtilités du sexe entre hommes...et peut-être que j'aurais l'honneur d'être le tout premier ? fit-il mine de demander en lançant à l'homme sous lui un sourire malicieux.

Castiel préféra ne rien dire d'autre, il ne voulait pas risquer de briser ce moment à l'ambiance presque érotique. Cette impression augmenta quand le démon empoigna son membre à travers le tissu de son pantalon. Un étrange contact, mais ce n'était pas mauvais...il demanda à son amant d'en faire plus, aimant particulièrement les caresses qu'imprimait les mains sur lui.

-Attends un peu, Cassie.

-Je m'appelle Castiel ! couina l'ange.

Crowley lui répondit par un baiser passionné et son corps se colla de nouveau à celui de l'être ailé. Celui-ci ne fit rien, c'était une des premières fois qu'il embrassait un démon. La première fois était avec Meg, mais cette fois, il pouvait profiter pleinement. Cette sensation sur ses lèvres était douce. Il se surprit à approfondir ce délicieux effleurement de lèvres. Pendant leur baiser, Crowley ne restait pas inactif avec ses mains. Un claquement de doigts et quelques baisers supplémentaires plus tard, plus aucun des deux hommes ne portait de vêtements !

-T'as un beau corps, chaton ! commenta distraitement Crowley, ne se privant pas pour toucher cette peau douce frissonnante.

-Tu...ahem...tu es bien aussi, rougit l'ange, se retrouvant face à l'anatomie complète d'un autre homme.

Il avait déjà vu des hommes nus, mais jamais il n'avait osé s'approcher d'eux. Surtout de leurs attributs sexuels. Crowley se contenta de lui servir un nouvel sourire presque attendri et prit à nouveau possession de ses lèvres. Cet après-midi allait finalement se passer d'une manière joyeuse. Castiel n'était plus déprimé et Crowley abandonna pour cette fois son ironie et ses répliques cyniques légendaires, au plus grand bonheur de son amant qui apprit bien des choses ce jour là. Tout ce qu'il espérait était que Dean n'allait jamais être courant de ce qu'il faisait avec ce démon, car après plusieurs mois de relations, il en tomba amoureux. Et distingua parfaitement l'amour du désir après avoir eu droit à de grandes leçons...et quelques années plus tard, le Paradis ne fut pas détruit par un Castiel se prenant pour un Dieu, Raphaël ne gagna pas non plus la guerre, Sam trouva le bonheur dans les bras d'une vétérinaire aux goûts affreusement roses, et Dean...Ah ce cher Dean, il grognait quand il pensait à Castiel qui avait fuit avec un démon ! Mais il trouva l'amour auprès de Meg, chose qu'il n'avait jamais pu concevoir avant !

Ce fut ainsi que l'histoire fut détournée de son cours réelle. Les Léviathans ne purent jamais être libérés, Roman Dick ne put pas semer la terreur, Bobby coula des jours heureux avec Jody, et Kevin...bah Kevin fut reçu à une école prestigieuse, au plus grand plaisir de Linda ! Quant aux célestes, ils ne furent pas décimés et Naomi ne toucha pas à Castiel, se contentant de remplir des dossiers avec Samandriel qui la matait souvent...ce qui n'échappa pas à Dieu qui s'amusait à jouer aux échecs avec son plus vieil ami : La Mort.

* * *

**Les deux derniers paragraphes sont bizarres, je vous l'accorde, mais que diriez-vous de me donner vos avis dans le cadre plus bas? (:**

**Les critiques, positives ou négatives, sont les bienvenues, alors à vos claviers mes chers lecteurs^^**


End file.
